Journey Through Life
by XxBatgirlxxNightwingxX
Summary: Going through the life of Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. Starts from the time they meet to the end! Some language and sexual suggestions/innuendoes. Read and review!
1. The Beginning

**Hey y'all! So, sorry about my other story, Cinder Love. But i just don't like it. So I'm getting rid of it. But I'm starting this new one to make up for it. So please don't hate me. Please! I've never done YJ fanfics before, so bear with me. I am, however, obssessed with the show and am extremely angry at Weisman. I hate you Weisman!**

**Robin: Hey! Don't hate him! He at least wants to continue it! It's not his fault.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But i could never be mad at you! Even if you lied to the whole team and caused M'gann to go crazy.**

**Batgirl: Quit sweet-talking him! He's my boyfriend!**

**Me: Oops! Hi there, Babs! **

**Batgirl: Whatever. Just start the story. And aren't you forgetting something?**

**Wally: Yes, she is. She doesn't own Young Justice, Batman, or anything DC.**

**Me: Hey that's my job!**

**Wally: Well, you didn't get to it fast enough. So ha!**

**Me: Whatever. On with the story!**

**[Gotham Academy, 3:05 pm]**

"I can't believe you! How could you do this to me? To all of us? I-we trusted you!"

"..."

"See?! You don't even know what to say! Is that because you regret what youv'e done?"

"Yes, please-"

"No! I bet you're not even sorry. I bet you're only sorry that you're whole fuckin' plan blew up in your face! Well you know what, dickface? I'm done with you! Done!"

"Wait! Stop! I can explain! Please, please."

"Goodbye. I don't need you anymore."

Ok. Pause. My name is Barbara Gordon. I live in an apartment with my dad in a part of Gotham nicknamed 'Crime Alley'. I go to Gotham Academy and my dad is the Gotham City Police Commissioner. What a killjoy. I think that's why we live in Crime Alley, but who knows. And i think that's why i don't have that many friends. Figures. No one wants to be friends with the Commish's kid. Whatever. And that argument you heard, was between my ex-boyfriend, Dick Grayson, and I. He is such a dickface. No pun intended. But our story is very interesting. So to fill you in, I'll start from the beginning.

**[5 years earlier; Gotham park, 12:35 PM]**

"Daddy, daddy! Can I go play on the swings please?"

"Well, alright Barb. Be careful, though. I don't want you getting hurt," dad says.

"Thank you daddy!" I yell over my shoulder as i run off towards the swings. Not 10 minutes later, I suddenly hear, "Barb! We have to go! Now! There's been an accident." I run to dad, afraid he's been hurt, only to find him completely shaken up and sad. Something I did not see sim like very often. And it scared me a little bit. So I figured it had to be something police related. I ran to the car and hopped into the the backseat as dad got in and sped off. However, he didn't go home to drop me off the he usually did when he went to a crime scene. "Daddy?" I ask as he speeds down the street. "Where are we going?"

"You're coming with me. A boy your age was involved. I need you to stay and comfort him while the officers and I figure things out." "Ok," I say in a small voice. I had never helped dad on any of his cases before. It must be really important if he wants me to help. Pretty soon, we arrive at a place I recognized from the night before. "The circus, daddy?" I asked as a ton of horrible things filled my head. The lion trainer couldv'e had his head chomped off. The strong man couldv'e been crushed. But the only act the had a boy my age in it that I could remember was- "Did something happen to The Flying Graysons, daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart," dad said as he got out of the car. "Something bad happened." Walking into the Big Tent, I could see a lot of police officers and circus performers. All of the performers were crying, which I knew was a bad sign. Walking in further, I could see a boy sitting alone on the bleachers crying, and a lot of yellow flags and white blankets in the center ring. Of course, being the daughter of the Commissioner, I knew that under the blankets were bodies. I knew they had to be The Flying Graysons because I hadn't seen them coming in. I assumed the boy was the one daddy was talking about, so I walked toward him.

"Hello," I say. "I'm Barbara. What's your name?" The boy looks up and says, "Go away." Suddenly dad comes over and starts talking to the boy. "Son, I'm sorry you lost your family, but Barb is here to help. She knows what it's like to lose family. Please let her talk to you." "Ok," the boy says and then looks down again. "Please stay with him, Barb." dad tells me as he starts to walk away. "I'll be back as soon as someone comes for him." "Ok, daddy," I say as I turn back to the boy. "So," I say when I'm facing the boy. " What's your name?" I ask again.

"Richard. But most people call me Dick," he says. I sit down next to him and say,"I'm really sorry about your family. I know that it's heartbreaking. I lost my mom and my brother when I was really little. And right in front of me, too." "Whatever," the boy says sniffling. "How old are you?" he asks suddenly. "Nine," I say. "How about you?" "Same," he says. "Do you know where I'm gonna go, Babs?" he asks. "I don't know, and why did you call me that?"

"Cuz I think it's better than Barbara or Barb. Did you know that you're the only person I know who's my age?" "Really?" I ask. "Well, I don't have very many friends, so I guess we're kind of similar." "Ok." "You know, if you end up going to Gotham Elementary, I could show you around."

"What's Gotham Elementary?" he asks and that's when I hear a hint of a Romani accent. "Wait a second," I say. "Are you Romani?" "Yes. I am. Now what's Gotham Elementary?"

"Oh. Well, it's a place called school, and it's where kids go to learn things. You would be in 4th Grade with me and my friends."

"Sounds okay," he says. "That guy said that someone would be coming for me. When are they going to get here?"

"Now. And we're ready to take you home with us," a deep voice says.


	2. Meeting New Family, Meeting New People

**Hey y'all! How are y'all? I'm really excited cuz i just got Netflix! It's so much fun! I get to watch everything I've wanted to watch but can't. So cool! But anyway, how has all your summers been? Hope they've been good.**

**Wally: You got Netflix? Cool!**

**Me: Yeah? Why do you care?**

**Wally: Um, cuz I think it's cool. Anyway, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Ah, yeah. I don't own anything Batman, Young Justice, or DC. Enjoy!**

**[Haly Circus, 4:26 PM]**

**(Babs POV)**

Dick and I look up to see two men, One is younger and dressed like he's very wealthy. The other is much older and dressed very formally. He looks like an assistant of some sort. They look like they're waiting for something, and I realize that Dick and I have beeen staring at them for a while. I nudge Dick and he starts stuttering. "Wh-wh-who are you?" he blurts out. The men start laughing and then stop. "I," the younger man starts, "am Bruce Wayne. This is my butler, Alfred. If you would like, we want you to come and live with us."

Dick looks very surprised at this offer. I don't think he was expecting to be taken in by someone so rich. But if I were him, I would take the offer right away. It's not everyday that Bruce Wayne asks someone to come live with him. As far as I know, it's just him and and the butler in that house-sorry, mansion-at the moment.

"Dick?" I ask. "Are you going to answer him?"

"Before you answer, Richard," Mr. Wayne starts to say, "I want you to know that I know what you're going through right now, and can help you. I know that losing your family ruins your whole world, and I know that you only want to bring the man who did this to justice. Is that right?"

"Yes," Richard mumbles. "Can we go now?" he asks looking up at mr. Wayne. "I wanna go home. With you," he clarifies.

"Yes, Rich-"

"Call me Dick. Everybody does," Dick says, cutting Mr. Wayne off.

"Of course. Whatever you want. Now say goodbye to Barbara. I'm sure you'll be seeing her at scholl, so watch for her," Mr. Wayne says, turning around and heading away.

"Goodbye, Babs. See you at school!" Dick says and then runs off after Mr. Wayne and his butler.

**[Wayne Manor, 5:41 PM]**

**(Dick's POV)**

We've been driving for a while I think. I dont' really know because I fell asleep on the way to my new home. I'm kind of excited, I've never met someone so rich, let alone stayed or lived with someone like that. But I' also scared. What if I get lost and can't figure out where I am? What if I get hurt and nobody can find me? The good thing about being in a circus is that they're always people around, so it's kind of hard to miss someone who's hurt, and there's always someone to ask directions from. The way Mr. Wayne made it sound, it's just him and that old man in their house.

Suddenly the car stops and I try looking out the windows. But all I see is the dark and a ton of other cars. Great. We're stuck in traffic in the a dark tunnel. But I hear the car turn off and see the Alfred guy coming around the side of the car. He opens the door saying, "Welcome home, Master Dick." I get out of the car and realize that we're in a garage. So this guy lives in an appartment? If he's so rich, why doesn't he live in a mansion? I notice a bunch of doors along the back wall of the garage and realize halfway to them that I don't know which one I'm supposed to go through. "Um, Alfred?" I ask turning around. "Which door do I go through?"

"Oh, we won't be going through any of those doors today, young master. We will be going through the front door today," Alfred says. He starts walking out of the open garage door, so I follow him. I hear footsteps behind me and I realize that Mr. Wayne is following behind us. As we step out of the garage, I notice that we're next to a huge stone building with Old Gothic designs up and down the walls, and huge stone windows. I think that the building must be at least 4 stories high. '_Kind of a small apartment building_,' I think to myself. We go around to the front of the building and I see a huge grass lawn with a paved driveway and gates in the front. '_Why are there gates_,' I wonder to myself.

"This is the front lawn, Master Richard," Alfred says. "But we do not use it for entertainment. Show only," he adds when he see the look in my eyes. Instantly my whole demeanor shanges to disappointment. "But there are other features that make up for this. You will see," Alfred adds quickly. He ushers me towards the front door and says, "Welcome home, Master Richard." Then he opens the door.

**[Gordon Appartment, 6:13 PM]**

**(Babs POV)**

"I wonder how Dick is adjusting to Wayne Manor?" I ask dad. "He seemed kind of nervous when we left. I hope he's okay."

"He just lost his family, Barb. He's going to need time to adjust to the new area. In a couple of weeks, he will be fine. And you two looked like you were already friends by the time we left. He'ss be fine. You however, have other things to worry about. If I remember correctly, Tori, Linda and Mimi are coming over. And I know for a fact that your room is not clean. As soon as we get home, you need to clean your room," Dad says.

"Okay," I say with a sigh. Soon, we get home ad I hop out of the car. I run up to my room and start throuwing things in my closet and drawers. I mean, we never usually grab stuff out of them anyway. But as dad walks by my room on the way to his, he sees me and tells me to actually clean my stuff up. Ugh! I throw stuff out of my closet and find some big, empty, plastic bins in the back, so I stuff a bunch of my stuff in there, and then neatly arganize the rest of the remaining stuff. When I'm done, I have about 15 minutes till the girls arrive, so I ask dad if I can order pizza. He says yes and hands me his credit card, so I run to the kitchen and grab the phone. When I'm done ordering pizza, there's still about 5 minutes left, so I turn on the news. Hey, what can I say? I like to know what's going on around me. I'm not one of those little 9 year-olds who thinks that the world is handed to them on a platter. I learned that growing up because mom died when I was 3, and dad's not around a lot because of police work.

On the news, I see a story about the circus accident. Turns out, the bolts holding the acrobatic swings had been taken. The police were looking for some creepy looking guy. I hear a knock on the door then, so I turn off the TV and grab the bat by the door. I mean, living with a police commissioner, you really learn how to take precausions. Even when you're nine. I walk quietly to the door and yell, "Who is it?"

I hear a "It's us, Barbara!" from the other side so I put the bat away and opeen the door. I mean, there's no point in scaring your friends half to death, is there? When I open the door, the girls punce on me squealing. "We haven't seen you in so long, Barbara!" Tori squeals. "How has your summer been?"

"It's been reallyboring," I say. "I haven't been doing much. Dad's been at the station all summer. So, really boring summer." I start walking towards the kitchen and pull paper plates out of the cabinet. "What soda do you guys want?"

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper. So, any boys, Barbara?" Tori asks.

"Yeah, Barb," Linda adds. "Any boys? Cause I'm sure that there's someone out there for you."

"Guys, we're only nine. Barb's not going to find someone at the age of nine," Mimi says.

"She's right, you know. Besides, I don't know many guys. It's not like I'm going to end end up with one of them."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tori says. "You know my cousin and Linda's brother, but you make it sound like ther's another guy. Who is he? Huh? Is he some sort of hot, athletic kid?"

"Well, kind of," I say. "He's an acrobat. So, very fit." At that moment, the door slams open. The girls and I spin around and stop cold.

"Pizza's here!" a man yells, pointing a gun at us.

**Hey y'all! So, I forgot to mention this in my last chapter, but I'm going to try to update every weekend. However, some chapters may be behind schedule, as my school starts tomorrow. Ugh. Anyway, review please!**


End file.
